


Hot enough to cook an egg (and you ain't seen nothing yet)

by DestinationDarkness, Fireshadow1328



Series: Not gonna give it up [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinationDarkness/pseuds/DestinationDarkness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireshadow1328/pseuds/Fireshadow1328
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is too far away, and Tommy's found these great pictures of Adam's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot enough to cook an egg (and you ain't seen nothing yet)

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as an idea in my (DestinationDarkness) head. I said that I wanted to write a fic that was only the texts back and fourth between Adam and Tommy, and Fireshadow came up with the excellent idea of co-writing it. Everything from Tommy's POV is written by Fireshadow, everything from Adam's POV is written by Destination. We both hope you enjoy it, we had a LOT of fun writing it! 
> 
> Title is taken from Ivy Levan's "Hot Damn" and "Money". Adam tweeted about Ivy and we both fell in love with her and her music. If you haven't heard her music, check it out!

T: Hey babe, have you seen the new pictures from the concert in Miami?

A: Hi baby! :) No not yet, have been busy with interviews all morning. How come?

T: Because fuck, your ass looks perfect in them. What pants were you wearing, anyway??

A: Well thank you! ;) They’re new, like ‘em?

T: Thank your designer. Hell yes, I do.

A: I’m flattered baby. Any particular reason for your interest in my ass?

T: Um... Maybe? It’s perfect, you idiot.

A: Horny, are we, Tommy baby?

T: Hmm, what do you know about horny? You’re a fucking sex god.

A: I happen to know a lot about horny, you tend to make me horny quite often, you little bastard ;)

T: Oh, so I’m a bastard, am I? ;)

A: Yeah, maybe you even need punishment for it... 

T: Punishment, huh? What kind? ;)

A: Getting you all worked up and wanting, but not letting you ride that pretty cock of mine, as an example... I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve, you ain’t seen nothing yet sweetheart ;)

T: Pretty cock, huh? Self-praise, much? Oh honey, I’d make you beg to fuck me.

A: Pretty cocky yourself, aren’t ya? 

T: You love me. Where are you right now?

A: I really do. I’m on my way to my hotel right now, finished that last interview sporting a hard on cuz of you.

T: Aw, I’m honored. Is that hard on still there?

A: You know I have great stamina ;)

T: Baby, I really do ;) How much longer will it take for you to reach the hotel?

A: A couple of minutes, tops. Eager, baby?

T: Like you don’t know. I’m hard.

A: Aww darling, I’m honored. Won’t keep you waiting much longer, promise 

T: Really?

A. oh yeah, baby. In the elevator rn

T: Fuck, hurry up, please!! 

A: There we go, mr lambert for your entertainment ;) 

T: Oh, entertain me, baby ;)

A: Yeah? Get comfortable sweetie, I’m gonna take you for a ride ;)

T: I AM comfortable. Have been for the past few hours, with my iPhone in bed. Spent the last of those hours staring at your ass ;)

A: You really like my ass, huh? Are you naked baby? I want you naked.

T: Okay. Brb.  
T: I’ve taken my clothes off. Your turn now.

A: Oh baby, I’ve gotten plenty of practise in undressing single-handed, I’m already down to what  
nature gave me.

T: Fuck you, just because you have experience doesn’t mean you have to be cocky. I’m stroking myself for you ;)

A: Oh that’s hot. Wanna have that hard cock of yours in my mouth.

T: Please. Mmm, I wish I could see you right now.

A: I’ll be home on Friday, baby. Until then you’ll have to imagine my lips around you, knowing that I’m jacking off to that thought ;)

T: Oh, fuck. My cock just twitched. I’m leaking for you. I wanna kiss you.

A: Yeah? I’d love to lap some of that precum up before kissing you, making you taste yourself baby.

T: You know I love that. I wanna play with your cock.

Tommy stroked his cock, mind drifting off to Adam and his plump, freckled lips. Fuck, how he wanted those lips wrapped around him right now. Groaning, he tugged lightly on his balls while palming himself, in no rush to come. His fingers trailed over the head of his erection, coming away moist with precome. Shuddering slightly, he lapped at his fingers, imagining that he was licking the taste of himself off Adam’s tongue. Oh, how he wished that Adam was with him. The singer, however, was halfway across the country, busy doing promotion for his latest album.

A: I know you do. I’m hard for you right now, just thinking about you all willing and wanting, begging even, for my hard cock. What do you wanna do, baby? Wanna feel it in your hand, in your mouth, or even all over your body like I did that time when I stroked myself all over you? I know you loved that, getting my precum all over your body, getting marked.  
A: Fuck, I want you so bad baby. So so bad. 

T: Me too :( why do you have to be so far away? My cock is hard and pulsing for you. I wanna feel your gorgeous cock in my mouth. I wanna suck you, please.

A: Ah, you’re so eager for me. It’s so hot Tommy, you have no idea. I love it when you blow me, you’re a natural. Talented, too.

T: Mmm, of course I am. I learnt from the best, after all. Is your cock all hard and throbbing, too?

A: Honey, you know it is. You affect me so easily. You know what I would do while you sucked me?

T: I’m glad that I do ;) hmm, what? I would lick all around the head of your cock and rub my other hand up and down your shaft, sucking all the while.

A: Oh fuck yeah. I can imagine that, so clearly. Do you know that you always have this really happy sparkle in your eyes when you suck cock? It’s so damn sexy. And baby, while you sucked me all dry I’d love to pull a bit at those pretty locks of yours, make you take more of me, while my hands wander down your body. You know the final destination, don’t ya?

T: Oh, yes. I LOVE sucking your cock, baby. I’m yours, all yours. Please, please let it be my cock. Ugh, I’m so fucking hard for you, have been since I saw that picture of your ass.

A: So eager, Tommy, so wanting. Ofc I’d let my hands caress your beautiful, hard and leaking cock. Hell, I’d make love to it if I could. And while I did, I’d let one hand wander down, get you to spread your legs for me...

T: Mmph, you know me so well. I’d spread my legs for you, as wide as I can, baby. I want you to fuck me so badly.

A: Easy baby, fingers first ;) And fuck yeah, would you get my fingers. One at first, starting easy, just teasing you.

T: I’m teasing my hole for you, baby. Oh, I love it when you finger-fuck me. I would let you finger-fuck me until I’m nice and open for your cock, fuck, your huge cock.

A: You love my big cock baby, I know you do. I can see it in the way your mouth waters when I get it out, all hard and leaking for you. And I’d finger you until you were begging me to fuck you, not caring if you’re needy, just wanting that long, hard and pulsing cock in you.

T: I love how you make me lose all control. I’m leaking so much right now, my hand is moving easily on my cock. I can’t wait until you get back, so you can fuck me senseless.

A: Oh yeah, Tommy. You want that cock fucking into you? Getting past all that tight muscle, hitting that sweet spot of yours that’ll make you a begging mess on my dick?

T: Yes, yes, please. I want the whole of your cock in me. I want you to make me forget my own name with that amazing cock of yours, like you always do.

A: I can make that happen baby, and I will let it happen. I’ll fuck into you deep, just give you a few seconds until I’ll start pounding you, make you take it.

T: I’d take it, I’d fucking meet every thrust of yours and squeeze around you, make you go crazy.

A: Fuck yes, yeah. You’d make it hard for me to keep a rhythm baby.  
A: I’m so close, Tommy.

T: Oh, no you don’t. Don’t come yet. I wanna finger-fuck myself while you come.

A: Baby, you better speed up. I may have good stamina but you make me so hot and bothered, I wanna come real soon. Wish I could do it in you, I love to bareback you.

T: Okay, I have a finger in me now. Pretending that it’s you, baby. Oh, it feels so good. I’m rubbing against that spot. Oh fuck, oh fuck. I’m so hard it hurts.

A: That’s right baby, get yourself all needy and begging for me. I want you, need you.  
A: Fuck, Tommy. 

T: Baby, oh, I want you too, so badly. I have two fingers in me now, stretching myself even wider. I want to be begging for release on your cock. Mmm, my cock is throbbing so much in my hands, it feels like I’m close. Play with your nipples?

The tension in Tommy’s balls was too much. He wasn’t going to last for much longer like that. He whimpered, taking his hand off his cock for a few moments.

A: Oh yeah, I love when you’re close. Your whole body tenses, trying to keep the orgasm back. Get a third finger in baby, take it. Fuck, I’m so fucking close for you. I’m leaking all over myself.

T: Ugh, my third finger is in me. I’m so open right now, so ready for your cock. If only you were here. I’m whimpering to myself. Feels so good.

A: Yes, Tommy, fuck yes. Wanna come? I want to, but I want to make you come first, get your body to milk me of that orgasm when it hits me too, just seconds after you. Do you know how sexy you are when you come? Head thrown back, pure fucking bliss written all over your face and moaning your head off for me.

T: Yes, I want to come. Please. I love the sounds that you make when I squeeze tight around you, milk your cock for you. If I could, I’d make you come again and again until you’re dry, and then you’d still be coming but without anything shooting from your cock. You want that, baby? Wanna make that happen when you come home?

A: FUCK, Tommy! I swear to god, your fucking mouth. Please baby, come for me. Imagine that it’s my cock that’s pounding you right now, imagine me moaning your name, giving you no choice but to come. I wanna hear you scream my name, that’s how hard that orgasm is going to hit you. Scream for me, baby.

T: Oh fuck, I’m gonna, I’m gonna...

Adam could feel how his whole body was tensing up, oh so close to letting go. He let the phone fall down on his sweaty chest, and used his now free hand to grip his balls, massaging them at the same time as jerking his dick harder. Within seconds he let loose, and heavy shots of come got all over his stomach and chest, almost reaching the phone. He threw his head back, moaning Tommy’s name long and loud, spreading his legs and imagining Tommy’s body milking him. It took him several minutes to calm down enough to actually breathe, and when he let go of his softening dick his hands were sticky with come. He wiped himself off on the sheets, and then picked his phone off with a huge, pleased grin on his lips.

A: You just made me come so fucking hard, I’ve got come all over myself.

T: FUCK, Adam, I’m coming!!

Tommy’s cock pulsed hard once, twice, and there was come shooting out from the head. He jackknifed off the bed, screaming as he stroked himself in time with his fingers, fucking himself and pressing against his prostate on every slide in. His orgasm never seemed to stop, seed shooting endlessly out of his cock, some of it hitting his face. Pleasure was ripping through his body, intensified by the fingers he had in his ass. His throat was hoarse from screaming Adam’s name and a few obscenities. In his ecstasy, his phone was abandoned, having tumbled from his grip midway during his orgasm. As the last of his come leaked out of his cock, he fell back onto the bed, limbs like jelly. Aftershocks rippled through his body when he continued to pump his cock slowly, even after he was done coming. Letting loose a loud, contented sigh, he picked up his phone and waited for a text from Adam.

A: That was SO hot, Tommy. We gotta do that a lot more often, although I can’t wait to get home and make some love to you for real. Hey btw, baby?

T: Yes, I can’t wait. Mmm, yes?

A: I love you :)

T: I love you too, so much <3


End file.
